forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chosen
The Chosen were individuals imbued with divine power by at least one of the deities. It gave them power that was comparable to a demigod. It was possible for one being to be the chosen of more than one deity. As of 1485 DR there were no Chosen who weren't also exarchs. Known Chosen Chosen of Asmodeus * Farideh * Bryseis Kakistos (deceased) * Havilar * Valraun Chosen of Auril * Artus Cimber * Hedrun Arnsfirth * Iyraclea the Ice Queen * Ihanora the Merciful Chosen of Azuth * Ilstan Nyaril, War Wizard of Cormyr. Chosen of Bane * Fzoul Chembryl (previously the Chosen of Iyachtu Xvim, no longer a Chosen but is now an exarch of Bane) Chosen of Bhaal * Torlin Silvershield Although the adventure Murder in Baldur's Gate presents three possible Chosen of Bhaal (Torlin, Rilsa Rael, and Ulder Ravengard), Torlin is the canonical candidate, and the one referenced in later releases such as Dead in Thay. Chosen of Cyric * Malik el Sami yn Nasser * Elisande Chosen of Deneir * Cadderly Bonaduce * Pertelope (deceased) Chosen of Eilistraee * Qilué Veladorn (deceased) Chosen of Eldath * Ashenford Torinbow * Lady Shadowmoon Crystalembers * Shinthala Deepcrest Chosen of Enlil * Kepeshkmolik DumuziErin M. Evans (December 2015). Ashes of the Tyrant. (Wizards of the Coast), p. 408. ISBN 978-0786965731. Chosen of Ghaunadaur * Therzt Chosen of Gilgeam * Shuruppak (former Chosen since Gilgeam's death) Chosen of Gruumsh * Obould Many-Arrows (no longer a Chosen but is now an exarch of Gruumsh) Chosen of Gzemnid * Skixtalq the Obscurant Chosen of Helm * Kleef Kenric Chosen of Ibrandul * Ashdra Chosen of Ilmater * Kieren Chosen of Labelas Enoreth * Vartan Hai Sylvar Chosen of Lathander * Stedd Whitehorn Chosen of Lolth * Menzoberra the Kinless * Liriel Baenre (formerly) * Danifae Yauntyrr * Quenthel Baenre Chosen of Loviatar * Irisroth Chosen of Malar * Anth-Malar Chosen of Mask * Avner of Hartsvale (briefly a Chosen of Kelemvor, during the Time of Troubles) * Erevis Cale * Drasek Riven * Kesson Rel Chosen of Merrshaulk/Sseth * Pil'it'ith (former) Chosen of Mielikki * Marie Phaulkon * Jeryth Phaulkon * Catti-brie Chosen of Milil * Firdoel Blackjet Chosen of Myrkul * Akachi Chosen of Mystra Chosen of Null/Faluzure * Gryznath Chosen of Oghma * Sephris Dwendon Chosen of Rillifane Rallathil * Armas * Eira Chosen of the Seldarine * Queen Amlaruil of Evermeet * Ilyrana Chosen of Sehanine Moonbow * Embrae Aloevan of Ardeep Chosen of Shar * Telamont Tanthul Chosen of Silvanus * Ashenford Torinbow * Lady Shadowmoon Crystalembers * Shinthala Deepcrest Chosen of Sune * Gaelyse Cormaeril * Joelle Emmeline Chosen of Talona * The Rotting Man Chosen of Talos * Deirdre Kendrick (deceased) Chosen of Tymora * Curran Corvalin Chosen of Ubtao * Alisanda Rayburton * Dhlamass Rayburton * Fipya * Kwalu * Mainu * Osaw I * Ras Nsi Chosen of Umberlee * Evendur Highcastle * Slarkrethel Chosen of Vhaeraun * PhalarErin M. Evans confirmed in a post in the Candlekeep forum that he was a Chosen of Vhaeraun. He appears in The Adversary. Chosen of Yurtrus * Bandagh Chosen of Zehir * Oussa * Zaltys Serrat Appendix Notes References Category:Chosen Category:Epic destinies